Sesshoumaru's past The 17th summer
by cats dogs and frogs
Summary: 17 summers ago Sesshoumaru had a mate but was foursed to leave her. Now he has a 17 teen year old daughter who has alot of fire. will our lord be able to care for her? read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: i don't own the inuyasha characters. **

**I want to thank Inu'sgirl770 for pleasing reviews on all my stroies. And i wish to thank my friend Daark-monkey for her surport while i was having writers block. Thank you all of your help and you're surport. **

**This stroy has one of my own and most interseting characters in it so please read and review.

* * *

**

Chapter 1

**It started out like any other day, a normal plain and usual day.**

**The wind blew across the clear open spring sky as fate was about to meet destiny. Sesshoumaru the strong, powerful, brave, cold hearted lord of the west was walking freely through the forest after a lousy winter. He was wearing his usual white kimono with the red blossom pattern underneath his armor that was partly covered by his fluffy boa. It was now spring and the birds were chirping in the trees as they settled down into their nests; wild animals were doing their usual animal things. He, lord Sesshoumaru was prowling around his territory to make sure that there were no weaker demons in his domain. As he walked he came upon a familiar site, he stopped and turned to face this scene that brought back strange memories. As he looked upon an old blossom tree he remembered something that he had locked away in the back of his mind. He gave a slight smirk and then gazed up into the sky. He recalled the event that happened seventeen springs ago in this very spot. "Seventeen springs have past and I have not seen Susana since then" he declared to himself.**

**For he remembered that it was here, under this blossom tree that he had clamed Susana as his mate. Susana was a female silver Inu Youkai and was one of the strongest female demons of all. After a night of bliss he awoke to see Susana curled up in his arms. After returning to his palace the council did not approve of Susana being his mate, he was then forced to abandon her at the most critical point in time. For she was pregnant and carrying his pup but the day she was going to tell him his guards forced her out the palace and then left her on her own. Along with this act of cruelty she was unable to tell Sesshoumaru about his unborn pup. **

**As he recalled this memory he was both disgusted and pleased with himself for this act of kindness. He was pleased that he had excellent taste when it came to women but he was disgusted that he had sunk so low as to mate with a female demon out here in the open for everyone to watch at their leisure. He closed his eyes for but a moment then went on his way again prowling his territory for demons that didn't know their place. **

**

* * *

hope you enjoyed it please review or i will be very sad. (me: cry cry cry)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**He continued walking a prowling around his territory; the light spring breeze blew through the trees then twisted its way through his hair that then shone in the sun light. Cherry blossom petals fell at his feet as he walked along the forest flooring. He gave a quick sniff and he recognized the sent that swirled across the air, it was the sent of running water. He change his direction and headed for the stream, he didn't know why he was going there he just had a feeling that he had to be there. He had been walking in the direction of the stream for about fifteen minutes when a strange yet familiar sent hit his keen sense of smell. Being a dog he had to memories this sent for future reference just incase it meant danger, so he raised his head into the air and took in the sent. After he had memorized it he continued on his way to the stream.**

**As he cleared the forest and came out onto the open river bank he saw that the icy river was no more then an ordinary stream. It looked calm and pure as the water reflected in the suns raise and created a rainbow across the stream. He walked graciously over to the side of the river then bent down beside it. He placed both his hands in the water and then cupped them and brought them to his mouth. After drinking down the water he stared at his reflection, he hated his human form for he thought he looked disgusting. "One day when I concur over these lands I won't have to stay in this disgusting from" he said to himself. As he said this he caught that strange sent again, he looked up to see a young female silver Inu youkai being surrounded by three wolf demons on the other side of the river. Sesshoumaru stood up and looked at this woman as she had her back facing him. She was wearing a white kimono that and a red silk belt tided around her waist. In it hung a long sword that was covered by it's sheathe, her brown hair was tide back into a high ponytail that fluttered in the breeze. "She can't be more then seventeen" Sesshoumaru thought to himself. He went to turn away since this concerned him in the lest but he found that his body wouldn't allow him to move. His eyes were almost glued to her figure as she stood there growling at the wolves. One of them lunged themselves at her but she ducked and the wolf landed behind her, she quickly rolled over and faced the one that was getting too sure of itself. It lunged itself again but she grabbed its right paw and held it to the ground with her fangs around its neck. It moaned in pain as she squeezed tighter, slowly the air in its lungs left its motionless body. She dropped it to the ground then growled at the other two, they ran off into the forest with their tails between their legs. She gave a quick smirk then turned around and faced Sesshoumaru. Her eyes were blood red and her claws were extended, she bared her fangs that dripped with the blood of the wolf she killed. She gave one loud growl before collapsing to the ground. Sesshoumaru stared at her with curiosity and amassment for he had never seen such a determined female except for Susana. He watched her motionless body as the wind blew across it and blew her sent into the air. He leapt across the river to where this demon lay unconscious. He looked down at her and reconsiders this sent. "This demon has the same sent as mine yet different, her sent was the one I picked up earlier. And yet she seems to have the same sent as Susana as well." He gave her another look then picked her up and carried her across the river then into the forest.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The sun was setting on the horizon as he kept walking with this demon in his arms. "The only reason I am saving this woman's life is because she needs to answer some questions like why her sent is almost identical to mine. Or why she was fighting in my lands?"**

**He thought to himself as he kept moving. Suddenly her hands gripped his shoulders tightly as she was pressing her claws into his skin. Blood started to drip down his arms as she tightened her grip. She released her claws then placed both her feet on his chest kicking off as hard as she could; she did a back flip and landed one foot after the other in her fighting stance. Her eyes turned blood red as her gaze fell upon him, she growled wildly at him before charging at him with her claws extended. She jumped at him with her claws in his direction, just as she reached him he moved like lighting out of her attack. She stopped then looked up to see him standing behind her, she turned around trying to claw him but he was way to fast, if she wanted to defeat him she was going to have to take it up a notch. She jumped at him again but her claws were green with poison, she just scraped his shoulder before he kicked her stomach and sent her flying back into a tree. Her back hit the tree and instantly she was winded, gasping for breath she stood up and faced him again. Her pupil's thinned then purple marks appeared on her checks and a crescent moon on her forehead. The wind swirled around her as the trees began to shake; dark clouds formed themselves above Sesshoumaru who stood there with a straight face. Her face and body was transforming into what seem to be a dog, she was being shielded from view by a cloud of dust. The dust cloud vanished revealing her true form, there before Sesshoumaru stood a giant silver dog demon. Her fangs dripped with toxic venom and her claws glowed with the green light of poison. She stood her ground then growled at Sesshoumaru, he just stood there looking blankly at her. Even though she was a great deal bigger then him he showed one sense of fear. He then raised his hand that glowed with his poisonous claws; he raised them above his head then flung them down at her. A green wipe appeared from his claws as he wiped them at her, she dodged it once then with the second wipe she lost her footing and fell to the ground. She transformed back into her human form and she was breathing heavily. He walked over to her side and looked down at her with a blank expression. She gave him one quick look then flung her claws at his legs; he jumped up and missed her attack completely. He landed with his right hand around her neck. She looked at him one last time before she fell unconscious again. He let go of her neck then stood up, he turned his back and walked into the trees.**

**After a while with an arm full of fire wood he walked back to the clearing where the sleeping demon lay. He set up a small fire as the sun drifted behind the trees and the moon rose to light the night sky. **

**He sat on the opposite of this woman and watched her contently. **

**Her eyes slowly opened to see that there was a small fire in front of her and then the same demon behind it. She sat up and crossed her legs so that she would have more balance. She watched him as his eyes glowed with the reflection of the fire. She sniffed the air to catch his sent, after catching it her eyes widened in surprise and joy. **

**His eyes just stared at her calm and dark. She leapt over at him so fast that even he had one time to escape her. Her arms tightened around his waist and she placed her head on his chest. His eyes widened in shock when he came to release that she was hugging him. **

"**It's really you" she said gazing up at him. "What do you mean it's me? And release me from you grasp. Sesshoumaru said in his coldest voice. "Mom was right you don't know do you?" she said this slowly as she let him go, he stood up and gazed at her in confusion. "Know what?" he replied in his confusion. "I'm you're…" she was cut off by a stream off tears. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"**You're my what?" he said losing his patience. "I'm you're daughter" she replied. "I'm the daughter of Susana and of you". He looked plain and cold like he always did. "Do not mess me around girl I do not take lightly to foolish people" he said coldly. "Mom was right about you, you are cold" another stream of tears ran down her face has she breathed in his sent again. "Why don't you believe me? I'm you're daughter that's why are sent is so much a like". "There's that question answered" Sesshoumaru thought to himself. "Why were you in my lands?" he said plainly. "I was fleeing from the Eastern lands. The southern wolves are pillaging all that are in their way and it just so happens that the village that mom and I were staying in was their first target." Her eyes once again started filling with unshed tears. "I was lucky to escape but mom was left there defending the villagers, as I fled I catch the sent of blood." "Whose blood was it?" he asked knowing the answer. "It was…it was mothers." With those words she stood up and lunged at Sesshoumaru, she locked her arms around him and started to cry heavily. To his surprise as well as hers he placed his arms around her and intern hugged her. She kept crying so he picked her and carried her over to a tree where he sat with his back against it as she cried on his shoulder. He looked down at her and saw a necklace around her neck; it was a dark ruby in the shape of a crystal. "Where did you get that?" he said holding it up in his hand. She answered him "Mom gave it to me; she said that it would bring good fortune to the person that wears it". "That's Susana alright believing in all that good fortune nonsense, ridiculous." He said sighing. "It's not ridiculous it's true and I have seen it many times. If it so ridiculous then why was I able to escape the rampage at the village?" she explains waiting for an answer. Sesshoumaru turned his head knowing that he had been defeated but he wouldn't let his only daughter know that. "What is the name of my only daughter?" he asked. "My name is Tiana and what might the name of my father be?" she asked already knowing the answer. "Susana didn't tell?" he said slightly confused. "No mom only told me that you were cold and didn't know I existed." She said lying through her teeth. "Well my name is Sesshoumaru but you can call me father." He said with a smile. Yes it was true for the first time in his life he couldn't help but smile. He had another good thing that came out of mating with Susana and it wasn't selfish. He had an hire and a daughter that now he had to take care of. "Father Will we be going anywhere tomorrow?" She said cheekily, she just wanted to try out the whole father thing. "To the palace, there you will be addressed to the entire council and made a true lady of the west." He said explaining tomorrows schedule. "_That excellent._ _Well good night_. She said yawning. She pulled around herself Sesshoumaru's fluffy boa and drifted into sleep, Sesshoumaru just watched over his new child and thought over tomorrow. The night lasted long as he kept a close eye on his beloved daughter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6**

**Mean while Tiana was relaxing in the hot springs in the west wing. She had her hair in two plats that lay across each of her shoulders. She was washing her body with a wash cloth when the bathroom door slowly creaked open. Her head turned to see the little face of a girl no more then 6. Tiana's eyes widened and turned red with anger for she didn't approve of being spied on especially while she was bathing. Tiana turned and roar at the top of her lung at the little girl.**

"**Lord Sesshoumaru" the little girl screamed. The bathroom door then flung open and there stood the entire council and Sesshoumaru. Their mouths dropped at the site of Tiana's naked body, with that Tiana ran over to one of the wooden benches that stood strong in the bathroom. She picked it up above her head and threw it across the room at the bathroom door, lord Tukimaru grabbed the little girl then closed the door fast. "GET OUT" she yelled as the bench hit the closed door. She then collapsed back in the bath tub, the hot water poured over the sides of the tub and splashed on the floor. She let out a sigh of relief as the water shocked her skin. **

**After an hour of relaxing she dried and dressed herself then walked into her fathers study. Sesshoumaru sat behind his desk while the council stood in front of it. As she walked in the councils faces all turned bright red with embarrassment. She stood strongly in the center of the room which glowed yellow with the light of flames that lit the room. She had a plain expression and a cold tone as she spoke. "Ok, here's the deal if you all keep quite about the little site you saw earlier I won't have to rip out you're tongues understand?" "Understood" the council said at the same time "good, now who was the one that came up with the idea of another meeting tomorrow?" She said plainly. "It was I" Sesshoumaru's voice answered behind the council. "Ok fine, I will see you tomorrow." See replied. Tiana turned around and waved her hand at the servant that was standing next to the door, immediately the servants shaking hand grasped the door handle and opened it for Tiana. She left with a bang as Tiana swung the door shut almost cutting off the servant's hand. "Looks like you are up against more then you can handle lord Verndous" said lord Kuranoske. "Shut up Kuranoske. I can handle some spoilt little brat" answered Verndous. "How much are you willing to bet on it?" Asked Tukimaru "five hundred dollars" answered Verndous "why not make it a thousand" asked Narhriko "Or why not two" Kuranoske added. "Fine I wager Two thousand dollars that I will tomorrow beat Tiana in the battle challenge" Verndous said shaking hands with lord Tukimaru. "I wager one hundred thousand dollars that I will personally kick that scrawny ass of you're Verndous" Tiana said Kicking the door wide open that it flew across the other end of the room. The door hinges squeaked as Tiana gave Verndous and evil stare. "How dare you place money on a battle you have no chance of winning?" she protested "I thought that our little argument this morning would have been enough to make you see sense clearly I was wrong, it seems that you are more stupid the I took you for." "Will see who bets whom tomorrow" Verndous said walking out the door. "You Bustard" Tiana muttered under her breath as she walk back out into the hall and then to her room. She left the council dead quite to afraid to even talk. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Mean while Tiana was relaxing in the hot springs in the west wing. She had her hair in two plats that lay across each of her shoulders. She was washing her body with a wash cloth when the bathroom door slowly creaked open. Her head turned to see the little face of a girl no more then 6. Tiana's eyes widened and turned red with anger for she didn't approve of being spied on especially while she was bathing. Tiana turned and roar at the top of her lung at the little girl.**

"**Lord Sesshoumaru" the little girl screamed. The bathroom door then flung open and there stood the entire council and Sesshoumaru. Their mouths dropped at the site of Tiana's naked body, with that Tiana ran over to one of the wooden benches that stood strong in the bathroom. She picked it up above her head and threw it across the room at the bathroom door, lord Tukimaru grabbed the little girl then closed the door fast. "GET OUT" she yelled as the bench hit the closed door. She then collapsed back in the bath tub, the hot water poured over the sides of the tub and splashed on the floor. She let out a sigh of relief as the water shocked her skin. **

**After an hour of relaxing she dried and dressed herself then walked into her fathers study. Sesshoumaru sat behind his desk while the council stood in front of it. As she walked in the councils faces all turned bright red with embarrassment. She stood strongly in the center of the room which glowed yellow with the light of flames that lit the room. She had a plain expression and a cold tone as she spoke. "Ok, here's the deal if you all keep quite about the little site you saw earlier I won't have to rip out you're tongues understand?" "Understood" the council said at the same time "good, now who was the one that came up with the idea of another meeting tomorrow?" She said plainly. "It was I" Sesshoumaru's voice answered behind the council. "Ok fine, I will see you tomorrow." See replied. Tiana turned around and waved her hand at the servant that was standing next to the door, immediately the servants shaking hand grasped the door handle and opened it for Tiana. She left with a bang as Tiana swung the door shut almost cutting off the servant's hand. "Looks like you are up against more then you can handle lord Verndous" said lord Kuranoske. "Shut up Kuranoske. I can handle some spoilt little brat" answered Verndous. "How much are you willing to bet on it?" Asked Tukimaru "five hundred dollars" answered Verndous "why not make it a thousand" asked Narhriko "Or why not two" Kuranoske added. "Fine I wager Two thousand dollars that I will tomorrow beat Tiana in the battle challenge" Verndous said shaking hands with lord Tukimaru. "I wager one hundred thousand dollars that I will personally kick that scrawny ass of you're Verndous" Tiana said Kicking the door wide open that it flew across the other end of the room. The door hinges squeaked as Tiana gave Verndous and evil stare. "How dare you place money on a battle you have no chance of winning?" she protested "I thought that our little argument this morning would have been enough to make you see sense clearly I was wrong, it seems that you are more stupid the I took you for." "Will see who bets whom tomorrow" Verndous said walking out the door. "You Bustard" Tiana muttered under her breath as she walk back out into the hall and then to her room. She left the council dead quite to afraid to even talk. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**The next Morning Tiana woke up as the suns light hit her face through the window. She held up her right hand and made it glow with the green light of poison, She wiped the white cord the kept the blinds up. Her poisonous wipe made the cord melt and the blinds fell to the floor and blocked out the suns raise. She placed her hand back on her pillow and began to drifted back into sleep, she would have been able to if it weren't for Sesshoumaru opening her bedroom door. As Sesshoumaru stepped inside her room he snapped his fingers and fires all around her room lit up and filled her room with hot light. Tiana raised her hand again and wiped it around the room putting out every little fire with toxic wind. Once again Sesshoumaru snapped his fingers and fires lit the room, Tiana then put them out once again. This process went on three more times before Tiana sat up and looked aggressively at her father. "Alright, alright I'm up happy now?" she said while putting on her dressing gown. "Breakfast will be held in the dinning room in half an hour." He said giving a slit smirk. "Fine" Tiana replied. Sesshoumaru closed the door and walked down to the dinning room. Tiana on the other hand went and got dressed, did her hair and brushed her teeth. After all that running around she walked down into the dinning hall just out side the dinning room.**

**She walked in calm and proud she wore black kimono pants that had a silver, red and purple dragon on the right leg. Her t-shirt had no sleeves and was a black top that had the slightest hint of purple. She took her seat next to her father on the left hand side. On the right sat Jaken, next to him sat Narhriko then right at the end sat Verndous. Next to Tiana sat Tukimaru and then Kuranoske. "Good morning gentlemen, Verndous" she said happily. "Good morning to you too lady Tiana" replied lord Narhriko. "Could someone please tell me what time it is?" Tiana asked "Three thirty pm" answered lord Tukimaru "there's still enough time for you to forfeit Verndous, that way you wouldn't have to go through the shame of being beaten by a girl" Tiana teased "not in you're life I plan on fighting you to reclaim my honor" Verndous stated " Honor? What honor? You never had it in the first place" Tiana explained. With those words the entire council burst out laughing, she could see that her own father was smiling in order to stop himself from laughing. **

"**That's it I can't wait to kick that ass of yours. Let's go right here, right now" verndous demanded. "Fine it's you're funeral" she stated. She stepped from behind her chair and walked past her father and headed for the northern door that leads to the court yard. "Chickening out are we" Verndous asked while mocking her. "NO, I just want to fight you out here so the whole place can see how much a loser you are" Tiana answered cheekily. She run straight out into the court and took her fighting stance.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**The wind was filled with tension as it blew across the court yard. Leafs fell to the ground trembling with fear as Tiana and Verndous stared each other down, growling wildly at one another. The council stood behind the angry two watching them growl at each other. Tiana unsheathed her sword and charged at Verndous, he wasn't fast enough at all. Her sword sliced straight across his right arm, his blood covered her hand and sword as she withdrew it and jumped back once again taking her fighting stance. She placed her sword in her left hand then raised her right hand to her mouth. She licked her fingers and smiled. "I've tasted this blood before; it's the blood of the centipede clan. I knew that you were weak but I never thought that you were this weak. She said teasing "I've killed one hundred and forty members of you're clan this year alone, and now I have the pleasure of killing their leader. "Over my dead body, YOU BITCH" verndous yelled charging at Tiana with his sword. Luckily she had her fathers speed so she dodged his attack easily. She turned and placed her sword under his chin and held his sword down. She took his sword and threw it across the court yard, it landed at the feet of lord Narhriko. She then removed her sword then kicked Verndous across the court yard; he landed face first on the ash felt. She sheathed her sword before running top speed to his side. She kicked his stomach before grabbing his shoulders and tossing him into the sky. As he came crashing onto the ground she transformed into her true form and size. He managed to get onto his feet but he was shacking. "That's it bitch it ends here" Verndous yelled transforming into his true form. There before Tiana and the council stood an enormous centipede demon. Its body was green and its sides purple. **

**The trees shock and the palaces trembled as the great dog demon and the centipede rolled furiously over one another, biting and clawing each other. Tiana was being pinned to the ground by Verndous's many arms. He was about to deliver the final blow with his venomous fangs but Tiana placed all of her four paws on his stomach kicking him up into the sky. She stood up instantly and leapt off her hind legs after him. She suppressed his height, grabbed his throat and pushed him to the ground, they both transformed back into their human form as she held his neck in her mouth. She tightened her grip as blood started to ran down his neck, once she heard his whimpering and his moaning in pain she thought that there was no reason for her to waist her poisonous fangs. She released him then stood up looking disappointed. "Be lucky I'm leaving you with you're life" she said turning her back. He stood up and leapt at her, she ducked and he went head first into the side of the palace. She walked over to the council and said playfully "Lord Tukimaru went Verndous awakes tell him he owes you two thousand dollars and there is an apron under the kitchen sink, I want him to work in the kitchen." "Will do" he answered with a smile. "Alright well I will be changing and then I will meet you all in the study, until then good day" She explained walking off. Verndous moaned in pain as he turned over onto his back, the council just turned their backs and walked inside the palace. **


End file.
